A New Found Perspective
by TullulaBell69
Summary: I'm not entirly sure where this is going.. I had an idea but I foirgot it.. I'm kinda making it up as I go along.. I know its very short but please have mercy-no flames! p.s. ch.2 is really short
1. The Background

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Kelly, kapeesh?  
  
##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####  
  
Eddy flopped back onto his bed. These thoughts had been compressed from his younger years but some how they had reared their ugly heads again. "EDDY! SCHOOL! EDDWARD IS OUT FRONT GO GO GO!" his mother called from the kitchen. "Alright already! sheesh!" he grabbed his backpack and headed out the door "You're never late are you?" he jested at his raven haired, informal chauffeur. "Don't even think of it, now hurry up, Ed wants to hit the mall before school." "Whatever, cigarettes?" he inquired "Glove box" replied Double D as her floored it. "Light?" Double D dug into his black jeans and then beside the seat "Um.. Ed?" "Gotcha covered Pilot!" He tossed a novelty-mutant-shaped lighter at his short companion.  
As they pulled up at Peach Creek High School they were immediately greeted by the Kankers. "Hi-ya tough guy!" Marie said putting an arm around her boy friend. "Hey sweets" they smiled at each other and their corny pet names. Lee as always shoved her books at Eddy "C'mon, c'mon, I gotta get to class!" Ed looked sadly at the ground and then ran up to Double D, tugging on his spitfire shirt "But Double D I thought we were going to the mall, I really wanted to get Kelly something for our anniversary!" "Sorry Ed! But we would have been tardy if we had stopped, fucking traffic! Tell ya what, I'll take you there at lunch, yes?" Ed face lit up "Ok, see ya later Double D!" "Sock head! Help!" Eddy called out to his tall friend as usual "Sorry Eddy.. can't hear you!" he waved a black-nail painted hand at his friends cry as Marie kissed his neck.  
  
Later in Science  
  
"I still cant believe what happened to May!" said Nazz to Marie "I'm so sorry!" "Nazz.. thank you but that happened 3 years ago." She knew this sounded harsh but Nazz really needed to shut up about what happened to May. "I know, I know but I just.. ugh.. I cant get that image out of my head.." "Its alright" she rubbed her friends back "You had nothing to do with it.. so lets just get this experiment over with!"  
  
Switching to Ed, Edd n Eddy in History  
  
"Jesus Christ Edd!" said Eddy angrily "Yes you've become this little rock- loving, get outta my way, punk ass bastard, but is it necessary that you show just how much smarter you are than everyone else every 5 seconds?" "What about you Mr. Skater-dude? what happened to leisure suits, gold medallions and scams? hmm? Now you're covered in skate logos and are pleading me and Ed for money all the time!" Eddy smiled checking out his new Vans one more time before scowling back at Double D "Well what does that have to do with your smart ass-ness?" "Nothing what so ever my good man" he replied as he glanced over at Ed. "Whatcha drawing now Ed?" Eddy whispered back at he red haired boy. "Just the next edition of 'I was a teenage teenager' of the school newspaper, this week JT gets Mandy pregnant and disowns her and his child." Eddy and Double D exchange glances and turn around as their teacher yells at them.  
Eddy sat there spacing out. Ed had become so deep since the whole May thing. Of course Ed had first thought it was all his fault but after talking to Double D he vented it all, writing depressing and angsty poetry. His cartoon for the newspaper had been hit too.. so full of hate and pain. Not only Ed had changed. Double D too had become something new.. after Marie had forced herself upon him, doing things he 'didn't want to talk about'. Edd had reassured him and Ed that they didn't have sex.. but Eddy had always wonder what exactly had happened that dreadful day.  
  
FLASHBACK! (A/N: oh yeah!)  
  
"Eddy?!" called out Double D "my mum left a sticky note saying I have to get her cooking utensils from the Dump, so I'm going to borrow this flash light and leave ok?" No answer. Edd turned on the flash light and descended out into the darkness of the alleyway. He had gotten half way there when he heard steps behind him. "Hello?" he said shining the light backward into the alley. He shrugged it off and continued as it started to rain. A few minutes later he again heard foot steps. This time he didn't turn around "Stay back I know karate!" he falsely threatened. "Really?" said a scared voice. Double D stopped mid-step and spun around. There stood a shaking, tear stained and badly bruised Marie "Sorry to creep up on you like that.." she said dropping her eyes to the ground. "Marie? What happened? Are you alright?" He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Daddy came back today.." she trailed off, eyes still on the ground. "Why don't you accompany me to the dump and then I'll take you home?" he said holding out his hand. "Oh! Please don't take me back there, not while Daddy's there!" she started crying again and hugging Double D. "Ok.. lets go back to my place.." he stuttered. 'EDD! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!' She's alone and hurt, I cant just leave her there! 'STUPID STUPID STUPID!!!' She may be horrid but I'm still a gentleman!  
  
To Eddy and Lee  
  
"C'mon Eddy give us a little kiss" Lee stood in front of his bedroom door. "What the? How did you get in here?" "Kissy kissy! 7 minutes of heaven" she came towards him. "AH! DOUBLE D! ED! HELP!" he screamed as he was pulled into a closet.  
  
To Ed and Lee  
  
"Hey big Ed!" said May seductively twirling her hair. "Ah Kanker!" yelled Ed hiding under his pillow. May jumped on top of him and forced a kiss onto his cheek "I love you Ed! Tell me you feel the same way!" "No, you are poison for Ed's mind! I love only KELLY! May you rot with the rot of a thousand rotting rotty rot rots!" he shrieked. "You really mean that?" May whimpered "Mean what?" said diving underneath his bed. "So, you wouldn't care if I died because of this Kelly girl?" she asked. "ARGH!" he said shutting himself in the closet. "Oh I see well I might as well just go off and die then huh?" May stomped out of the room tears flowing and heart broken. She ran all the way home. "Where you been ya little shit?" Rod shouted at her as she bolted up stairs "No where!" she yelled back. May barged into the bathroom and forced open the medicine cabinet. "If he doesn't love me no one will!" she whispered sadly as she took all the pills and syrups out and flew downstairs and out the door. "Hey.. HEY! Where do ya think you're goin'?" Rod screamed in her general direction. May didn't answer, she just kept running, running and running and running. She reached the river, so wet you couldn't see how much she was crying, she laid the different medicines out in front of her and took a deep breath.  
  
Back to Double D and Marie  
  
Marie sat on Double D's bed wrapped in a blanket. "Here's some cocoa, sorry it's the only hot beverage we have." he appeared holding a mug. "That's alright.. thanks" she sipped the creamy drink cautiously "Look, Double D, I've been meaning to ask you something.." Double D swallowed hard "I wanted to know if..  
  
##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### ##### #####  
  
Oh.. tune in next week folks for the fullness of the question of Marie yes? heheheheeh confusing. By the way.. your going to kill me, I know I said a delay on the Alls fair in love and war chapter2 but I also left me Elle story at home so I cant put that on for like another week or so. *hides* don't hurt me! love Ty! 


	2. Beautiful Heavens

Disclaimer: look at the first chappie!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Continued): Marie sat on Double D's bed wrapped in a blanket. "Here's some cocoa, sorry it's the only hot beverage we have." he appeared holding a mug. "That's alright.. thanks" she sipped the creamy drink cautiously "Look, Double D, I've been meaning to ask you something.." Double D swallowed hard "I wanted to know if..  
  
".. if you'd let me stay here. Just over night" she added nervously "My house is so terribly hectic right now. I don't want to go back.." she glanced at her feet and then up at him. "Uh.. I'm not sure what mother and father would say, but alright, you seem to be in trouble." Edd smiled as he sat next to her. Marie smiled back and took another long slurp of the cocoa. "Well, what do we do now?" she asked setting her cup on a coaster. "I haven't the faintest" replied Double D abnormally smoothly. "Oh! I know!" Marie grabbed his hand and practically dragged him down stairs to his garage "Get your telescope science-boy, your going to love this!"  
  
If you were to go down to the creek a few hours from then, you'd find two preteens standing out in the darkness of night, staring up at the heavens. "Ain't it gorgeous?" Marie sub-consciously inquired as she lay down on the grass staring upward. "My.. It certainly is! Mother has never permitted me to be out so late before" The thin boy whispered marveling at the wonders above him. And so they laid there for hours talking, every now and then getting up to peek through Double D's telescope.  
  
"Thanks Marie.." Double D said timidly on their walk home. "Was my pleasure!" replied the navy-hair girl, still looking at the stars. "You know, I never thought you were so deep. In fact" he blushed "for a while there I didn't think you had a heart" Marie blushed as well and giggled a little "But now I see so much more. You're so.. so.. alive inside." They entered Edd's house. Creeping up stairs, Marie quickly fell asleep on the floor. Double D watched her sleep for a while before slumbering off himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ty proudly presents..  
  
AND THEN:  
  
Ty was struck by a lightning bolt and the world went to hell.  
  
Love Ty 


End file.
